Leaky Cauldron
The Leaky Cauldron is a popular wizarding pub in London. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley, and, indirectly Knockturn Alley. For much of the end of the 20th century, Tom was the landlord. At some point, Hannah Abbott became the landlady, moving in with her husband, Neville Longbottom. at the Leaky Cauldron.]] It was built by Daisy Dodderidge, who was the first landlady. The Leaky Cauldron was built in 1500. She said it was, "to serve as a gateway between the non-wizarding world and Diagon Alley." It rented rooms, had a bar, several private parlour rooms, and a large dining room. To Muggles, the pub appears to be a broken-down old shop front on Charing Cross Road. The rear of the pub, however, opens up onto a chilly courtyard and the entrance to Diagon Alley. To gain access, a witch or wizard tapped the bricks in the wall in a counter-clockwise order. A doorway to Diagon Alley then forms and rearranges itself back to the original wall after the person(s) walk through. History 1991 , landlord until Hannah Abbott took over.]] In 1991, Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid passed through the pub on their way to Diagon Alley. Tom, the innkeeper greeted Hagrid there like an old friend. This made it seem that Hagrid was something of a regular. Some other witches and wizards who were there at the time were Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle, and Quirinus Quirrell. 1992 In 1992, Harry Potter and the Weasley family travelled to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. Harry Potter mispronounced "Diagonally" and therefore travelled to Knockturn Alley instead. After doing their shopping Harry and the Weasleys departed through the Leaky Cauldrons fireplace to the Burrow. 1993 In 1993, as well as stopping there for drinks, Harry Potter stayed at the inn for a time, having accidentally blown up his Aunt Marge. He also met Cornelius Fudge in a private room for the first time. 1996 While the Leaky Cauldron was a favourite hangout for the magical community, its patronage took a turn for the worse in the summer of 1996, during the beginning of the Second Wizarding War. With Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters moving in the open, many witches and wizards avoided public places as much as possible, including the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, and the Weasley family passed through the Leaky Cauldron that summer on his way to Diagon Alley, they noticed that the bar was empty with the exception of Tom. 1998 On 1 May 1998, at the height of the war, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, with the assistance of Griphook the goblin, staged a break-in on Gringotts Wizarding Bank. While passing through the Leaky Cauldron on the way to the bank, they noted that it was nearly empty. Tom bowed in fear at the sight of Hermione, who was disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange at the time. After 1998 At some point after the end of the Second Wizarding War, Tom either retired or passed away. Hannah Abbott then became the new landlady. Structure The Leaky Cauldron was nested between a Muggle bookshop and a record store. Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. In stark contrast to the grubby downstairs of the pub, there were some unexpectedly pleasant rooms upstairs where passing wizards and witches could stay for the night. These rooms were reached by way of a handsome wooden staircase, and contained comfortable beds, highly polished oak furniture, a crackling fire which was always burning in the grate to welcome the visitor to their lodgings, and, in Harry's case, a talking mirror. Beneath the stairs leading to the second floor, was a second set of stairs leading to the basement. The stairs come out on the right wall where two sitting areas containing red couch and chairs were nestled in each corner on this side. The front wall had a stage with red curtains in front of a lowered viewing area. The back wall was blank, but the left wall had another red sitting area, and a bar. However, the basement, it seems, had been locked off for no apparent reason. Known rooms Private parlour This was a room located behind the bar at the ground-floor. It had a desk, a window and a little table and two somewhat uncomfortable chairs. In 1993 Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge borrowed the room so he could talk to Harry Potter about his safety and that he didn't have to worry about Sirius Black (who was thought to be a mass-murderer). He also told Harry that two men from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were sent out to puncture Marjorie Dursley and modify her memory after Harry lost control in Vernon Dursley's home, and that running away was irresponsible.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Room 10 This was a room at the first-floor. In 1993, the day maid was about to clean the room when its owner roared at her and closed the door.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Room 11 This was a room at the first-floor which had a bed in the middle, a fireplace, and a window. In 1993 Harry Potter and his owl Hedwig stayed in the room after Harry ran away from Privet Drive and was picked up by the Knight Bus. Behind the scenes ]] *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, as Hagrid and Harry approach the front door, the sign for the Leaky Cauldron clears from a blank, black cut-out to a stylised design with a cauldron in the background. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, a different doorway, with a different sign is shown. It is never shown whether this is supposed to be an alternate doorway or a "new" main entrance. Also, Tom the landlord was recast for the the third film. In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the Leaky Cauldron is shown to be located between 48 Charing Cross Road (Quinto Bookshop) and 12 Great Newport Street (Ashley Associates Chartered Surveyors), London. In real life, there is no building in between 48 Charing Cross Road and 12 Great Newport Street, which can be seen in the following image. It is possible that as they were all three different door-ways, that the Leaky Cauldron had a door-way for every single part of London. *"The Leaky Cauldron" is a chapter in the Scholastic version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, the Leaky Cauldron has a basement, notice board, cinema room, and a back door. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references fr:Le Chaudron Baveur ru:Дырявый котёл fi:Vuotava noidankattila nl:Lekke Ketel Category:Diagon Alley Category:London Category:Pubs